


Two At Risk

by DWinchester4Ever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:25:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWinchester4Ever/pseuds/DWinchester4Ever
Summary: Dean is concerned about his pregnant wife, who is currently doing the trials.





	Two At Risk

Two At Risk

"Dean we are not letting you go in there by yourself."

"Sam is going in there with me and -

"And if you need backup? Meg can stay behind and -

"I saw the blood on the rag, Eleanor."

She paused, staring at him with shock.

"That wasn't -

"Stop. Just stop. El, we don't know what's in there, okay? And you almost let a demon get the best of you back there."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not fine. You haven't been fine since the first trial. That's why I called Cas."

"Trial?"

"Shut up, Meg." They said simultaneously, glaring at her.

"Dean, I'm telling you..I'm okay." Just then, her swollen stomach started to kick, and out of habit, she placed her hand on her stomach, rubbing it softly.

The movement made Dean glance at her belly, distracting him from the argument.

 

"No, you're not. Eleanor... you're damaged in ways even I can't heal. Dean's right. You should stay here and protect Meg." Cas interrupted, and El felt a twinge of fear in her stomach, and she could see Deans worried look.

"Since when did I need protecting? Shes the one with a bun in the oven, I don't think shes capable of -"

"Watch it." Dean warned, and Eleanor rolled her eyes. If he knew she was capable of taking care of herself then why wouldn't he let her go with him?

"Dean I -

"We'll talk about this later. But your staying outside, and that's that."

She huffed, crossing her arms. Cas left the scene, and Dean was about to follow when he stopped and turned to look at her.

He held out the demon-killing blade, and she took it, looking the other way when he was clearly about to hug her(something they did before every hunt).

After a few minutes of silence, Meg decided to speak up.

"So whats up with you and Dean?"

"None of your business." She replied.

"Oh come on, you clearly need someone to vent out to. And I'm right here..." She pointed to herself, bowing slightly.

"Sometimes I just hate when Deans overprotective." She blurted out, and Meg smiled.

"I'm listening."

"Just.. ever since what happened with Lisa..."

"Lisa?"

Dean and Cas walked through the abandoned building, Deans mind not going off of what Cas had said.

"Hey, what you said back there about El.. what did you mean by that?"

"By doing the trials her mental and physical health will decrease. As of now, the first stages of doing the trial are appearing."

"And whats that?"

"Coughing up blood."

"Is there anyway I can stop it?"

"I don't know. Wait." Cas stops to feel a cement wall, and Dean grabs him by the arm.

"Look man. This ain't just about Eleanor. She's the love of my life, and she's also carrying my child. And they're my responsibility."

He frowned when he saw that Cas wasn't listening.

"This might be my chance of starting, or at least experiencing an apple pie life. And if these damn trials are gonna ruin those chances, you gotta tell me if there is any way I can stop them, man."

"There's a draft."

"What?"

"There's something behind there."

"Were you even _listening_ , Cas?"

She fiddled with her necklace, walking back and forth.

"And after he erased their memories, a few days after... he confessed and... well.. one thing led to another and.."

"You had sex." Meg said bluntly, and Eleanor rolled her eyes.

"Yeah."

"So what are these trials?"

She stopped pacing, looking at her.

She had to come up with something quick, and she knew that it was better to lie. Meg was helping them, but she is a demon.

"I started coughing up blood, and tried hiding it from Dean."

"But he saw."

"Mhm."

"And then this argument happened."

"I just.. he knows that I can hold my own weight, so why didn't he let me go with him?"

"Because he loves you, dumbass."

"What?"

"Has he never told you that he loves you? Cause its pretty damn obvious."

"How do you know?"

"The way he looks at you."

She frowned, confused.

" _Really_? You really don't know."

"How do you know this and not me?"

"Because I've wanted my unicorn to do it to me for quite a while now."

Eleanor froze, turning to her.

"You mean Cas?"

El smiled when she didn't say anything.

"Cas..well.. he's Cas. He's always so serious and stuff."

"I don't think he really understands the concept of loving someone. And jesus, the way he flirts, don't even get me started." She chuckled to herself, and Meg stood up.

"We've got company."

After they defeated the demon, Eleanor ran to Dean.

She asked where Cas was, but Dean didn't reply, and she grabbed him and dragged him out.

Dean had insisted that Sam sit in the back, which made El gulp.

She usually didn't sit in the front, and when she did, Dean meant business.

The majority of the car ride was silent, and Sam's snoring broke the silent tension.

El was preparing herself for sleep, when Dean spoke up.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Looking over at him, she straightened up in her seat.

"I.. I should have told you, Dean. I was just.. scared to. I couldn't stand the thought of anybody else doing these trials except for me because.. I can't.."

She trailed off, squeezing her eyes shut before opening them again.

"I can't lose you or Sam again."

It was silent again, and she stared at him, before looking down and playing with her fingers.

His voice made her look at him again.

"You know when I saw you kill that hellhound... everything in me just.. froze. It was like everything that I worked for, to keep you and this baby safe, all went in vain."

"The same thing happened when Cas said that you were hurt in ways that he couldn't even heal."

"So from now on," He laced his fingers with hers.

"You gotta be honest with me." He kissed her hand, squeezing it lightly, before letting go.

"For my sake," He paused, looking over at her once more.

"And our baby's." Dean gently rested his hand on her belly, and she smiled.

"I promise." She whispered.


End file.
